(a) The Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for the continuous spinning of viscose rayon. More specifically it refers to a machine of the type which comprises a main treatment or processing roller, on which are carried out the chemical and thermal treatments to which the yarn must be subjected, and a plurality of secondary or advancing rollers, having axes askew with respect with the main roller. A plurality of yarns may advance and be processed concurrently on such a device of this kind, all of them passing over the main roller while each one of them passes over its own advancing roller.
(b) The Prior Art
A number of spinning machines of the general type described have been disclosed in previous patents, e.g. in Italian Pat. Nos. 516,501 and 535,752, but none of them is fully satsifactory for industrial production, particularly with respect to their sturdiness, construction costs, accessibility for maintenance, ease and reliability of operation, etc. Further, they do not furnish absolutely uniform yarns, because the paths of the several yarns treated on the same spinning machine but on different advancing rollers, are different, and therefore the yarns are processed somewhat differently and, since they are extremely sensitive even to small processing differences, have different characteristics. This drawback appeared to be an inevitable consequence of the very concept of a spinning machine having a plurality of advancing rollers.